


Big Law is a Lawyer

by DreamBirdie (DreamBird711)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Big Law - Freeform, Blankgameplays - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, HES A LAWYER, Youtuber Egos, i don't remember writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBirdie
Summary: Big Law finds himself somewhere he doesn't recognize
Comments: 25
Kudos: 104





	Big Law is a Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am and don't remember the quality so sorry if it sucks (it probably does) but whatever. Fic I guess? Read?

Big Law.   
He knows his name.   
He's a lawyer and he rocks it.   
But right now, he'd like to know where the literal fuck he is. 

Big Law looks up at the tall door in front of him that belongs to a mansion.   
He knows that Tubbo isn't streaming, but he should still be with the body.   
What use would he be if he wasn't?   
He is a lawyer after all.   
He's always useful. 

Big Law decides to fuck it, he's knocking on the door. So he knocks. 

It's quiet for a few minutes and Big Law had finally come to the conclusion that he'd let himself in.   
So he does.   
It's not like anything bad will happen, he's a lawyer.   
He can take care of anything in court if necessary.   
_I wonder if this place has a courthouse._

Big Law walks confidently towards the noise.   
Lawyers must always walk with confidence.   
He finally comes to a room with people, many looking far too similar.   
Maybe multiple families. 

"Hullo"   
The people in the room whip around to face him, many holding weapons.   
Big Law pulls out his own crossbow.   
"Weapons down! I'm a lawyer!" 

All the others in the room look at the short boy confused.   
"How the fock are you a lawyer? You can't be older than 13."   
Anti glares slightly at the young intruder, holding his knife threateningly, ready to throw it at any moment.   
"I'm sixteen I'll have you know." The young boy's gruff voice shocking many now that they're actually listening, "that's plenty old enough to be a lawyer."   
"No, it's not, you-"   
"How did you get it here."   
Dark swiftly cuts off Anti, he doesn't want to deal with the Irishman's childish insults at an actual child. 

"Well, you're lock was pretty weak so I snapped it," Big Law shrugs, "it's not too hard, I'm a lawyer."   
It is starting to become evident that this kid is A, definitely too strong for his own good, and B, actually under the impression that he is a lawyer. 

"Who do you belong to anyway? You don't look like any creator I recognize."   
Dark is starting to get tired of this shit. If there's going to be someone new in the house, he wants to know exactly who they are from.   
"I don't belong to anyone, but my host is Tubbo Underscore."   
Anti narrows his eyes, "who's that." 

Big Law rolls his eyes, "he's not very popular, but he's from Minecraft twitch. Plays on the currently infamous Dream SMP and was invited to the last MCC." Big Law smiles a small smile, "I'm proud of the boy. Finally starting to get the recognition he deserves."   
Blank looks up at that and says in his monotone, "Mika was in that."   
Big Law narrows his eyes, "who now?"   
Blank doesn't intend on continuing, Mika still kinda hurts in his mind. 

Sensing the discomfort, Dark continues on swiftly. "So who are you?"   
"I am Big Law! Did I mention that I am a lawyer?"   
Anti cackles, "what kind of name is 'Big Law'? And you're still not old enough to be a lawyer kid."   
Big Law glares, "Trusty picked that name for me thank you very much, bitch. And of course I'm a lawyer, I practice law."   
"Who's Trusty?"   
Big Law sputters, "Tommy Trusty is my best friend you ignorant bitch." 

Suddenly, Big Law feels a tug in his gut.   
He's being summoned to the body.   
Tubbo had cookies again. 

Big Law turns and walks out leaving the rest behind in confusion.   
Dark and Anti swiftly follow, Dark doesn't want him to mess up the house and Anti just wants to stab the young lad.   
"Where do you think you're goin' you little twerp?"   
"Tubbo had Cookies" was the only vague response Anti got before Big Law reached the door, walked outside and dissolved into pixels floating towards the sky. 

Dark watches the pixels leave before turning to Anti with a scowl, "I hope he doesn't come back."   
Anti shrugs his shoulders lightly, "maybe next time I'll get to stab the lad."   
Dark glares, "maybe next time I'll get more answers. Come, we have yet to finish the meeting." 

The virus and the demon walk back to the meeting room, wondering who exactly "Big Law" is and if they'll ever see the guy again. 


End file.
